Confession on the most frustrating day
by Nepha
Summary: The tiltle says everything...Yaoi and a small lemon my first tryWarning: You don't like it, don't read it! Disclaimer: I don't own the show.


Title: Confession on the most frustrating day  
Author: Sarah Costa  
Summary: Yugi had a day to forget and he confess his feelings to Yami.  
Rating: R or M rating)  
Pairing(s): YugixYami  
Feedback: desired.  
Author's notes: Yami is still the ancient pharaoh trapped in the puzzle but he knows how to appear with a real body and he can go back to spirit form too, thanks to his magic. So Yami in this story appears with the body not in spirit. And I make small changes in the lemon of the fic and if I make any mistake in my writing forgiven me but I still improving. And Thank You to all the people have review this fic. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

Yugi sighed audibly. Today was the most frustrating day of his life! First, he got yelled at his teachers because he was late and forgot his homework. Then, Joey knocked Yugi's tray on the floor at lunch. Only about fifteen minutes after that the amethyst-eyed teen was bombarded by Tristan's stupid questions and Tea's lectures on friendship. Now, he had to find a simple way to admit his love for Yami! 

This couldn't possibly have gotten any worse! Suddenly, dreary thoughts drifted into the boy's head. 'What if Yami's disgusted with me and wants to leave? Would he really do that? Or would he just laugh at me?' The hikari's eyes filled with tears. Yami would undoubtedly leave when he told him. He sniffled lightly and walked to the Kame Game Shop. As he entered he quickly passed his grandfather and ran up to his room. Little did the teenager notice the Pharaoh materialize next to him when he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Yugi, is there something wrong?" Yami's deep voice echoing slightly through the room. The violet-eyed light jumped and looked up at his dark. Yami had scared the hell out of him. Why did the former king always appear so suddenly? He let out a depressing sigh. Should he tell the spirit now? He hesitated and decided he should.  
The boy glanced up at the Pharaoh. "Yami? Um. I have to tell you. I…"  
The ethereal king arched an eyebrow, giving him a more cat-like appearance.

"What is it, Yugi? You can tell me anything."

"Anything? You won't leave me? I don't want to ruin the bond we have now." He wrapped his arms around the younger teen. "I want you to know that no matter what, I'd never leave you. Ever, my Aibou."

"I love you." The words made the spirit's heart flutter. He'd always fantasized of hearing those words. Those words were something the male ruler always wanted. He loved his little light more than anything else in the universe. If he were still in Egypt, he'd give Yugi anything. Anything to prove his love for the youth.

Yugi watched his dark, debating if he hated him or not. The silence was killing him. For him, it felt as if an eternity had already passed. Noticing this, Yami took a deep breath and turned to his Aibou. "Yes, Yugi. I love you too." "You...do?" "Yes, I love you. I love you more than anything in all the worlds." Tears sprung to the boys' violet eyes. Slowly, they slid down leaving hot trails on his face. The spirit was startled, thinking he had said something wrong.

"Yugi? Did I say something wrong?"

The boy shook his head. "No, don't think that! I'm crying because I happy and I Love you." The hikari smiled and lightly placed a warm kiss on his dark's lips. The Pharaoh responded by nipping on his lower lip and crushing his lips sending desire feelings through them making Yugi shivered from need of more.

And then Yugi gasped when he felt the Pharaoh grab the back of his thighs, lifting him so that he sat on pharaoh's lap and then the ethereal King pulled Yugi's legs forward allowing the young boy wrapping his legs around the pharaoh waist.

The kiss grew more and more demanding both boys tasting the desire, want and need of the other. Want more of his hikari, Yami break the kiss and start to kiss and running his tongue through the jaw-line and Yugi's throat. Panted and moaning from pleasure, Yugi begun to kiss the pharaoh's ear and trailed his tongue, licking it and making Yami purred, groaning and squeezing his hand on Yugi's thigh.

Need to feel his light skin against his, Yami run his hands through Yugi's hips and start to attend on the task, hearing sounds of pleasure from Yugi.

Finishing his task, Yami lays Yugi on the bed with him on the top and not taking anymore the pharaoh look to his Aibou and try to ask properly what he wants but his mind was cloud by lust cause by the friction between their bodies.

"Hikari…I need to…" Yami moans.

"Y-yami…please…take…me…I need..." Yugi pants as he answers but like his love he couldn't do it properly.

Hearing the need words, the ethereal king lick his three fingers and positioned the first one at his lover's entrance and slowly entered to not hurt his hikari. Kissing and whispering words of comfort to his lover, Yami seeing that Yugi was moaning and trying to speed the foreplay, he entered the second finger.

Yami sensing that he couldn't take to much longer for seeing his hikari moaning and panting, he coated his hard member with saliva and positioned himself, entering slowly as he try to make Yugi relax from the pain. Starting to relax and needing for more, Yugi start move as a sign that Yami could continue. And not taking anymore, Yami start to trust in and out of his lover's entrance.

"Yugi...you...so hot..." Yami purred.

"Faster...Yami...please..." Yugi moan.

Yami complied to his lover's wishes and increased the speed on the trusts, both moaning and Yugi screaming each time his sweet spot was hit by the pharaoh.

They reach climax screaming the names of each other.

Tired, Yami hug Yugi, who is drifting to slumber, close to him and grab a blanket to spread it over them both to rest. Closing his eyes, Yami gives a kiss on Yugi's forehead and drift to a peaceful slumber.

Nobody could take Yugi from him now. He was his and his only.

The End


End file.
